Burendo Suru no Hikari to Yami
by Lil Koibito
Summary: A war rages between the angels and demons. And just when the angels have found the one that'll be able to stop the demon race, they end up falling for the one they must defeat! Shounen-aiYaoi
1. Do You Believe?

Hi, my name is Silver and I actually wrote this fanfic quite a while ago but this is my first time publishing anything on so be nice okay? It's a shounen-ai/yaoi piece and yeah... Sorry, but I'm not very good at explaining things u Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and review at the end   
  
1- Language: Not too bad. It's like you've ever heard of these words before. I think the only bad words that I can think of that I didn't use were Fck and Btch. Everything else I think I did. Oh and I used Japanese words too. I'm trying to build up my vocabulary so yeah; you'll see a couple of Japanese words here and there.  
  
2- Lemon/ Lime: Eh heh... I don't think so. I mean, I know most of the time fangirls come and read these shounen-ai/ yaoi for the lime/ lemon. (Well, at least I do...) The reason simply put is that I'm just starting out as a shounen-ai writer and I'm taking in things little by little. Gomen to all the people who wanted one. But maybe further down the road I'll start writing yaois.  
  
3- Flaming: Oh Ra please no flaming! I'm begging you, please don't flame! I know I'm not a good writer and if you don't enjoy reading my stories then please just don't. You'll save yourself time and save me from having an emotional breakdown.  
  
4- Text: Words in Italics means thoughts Words in Bold Italics means flashbacks ((If any that is...)) ((Words in double parenthesis mean my little comments and rants))  
  
5- Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH, though I really wish I did! Alas though, Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Burendo Suru no Hikari to Yami  
By: Silver Star  
Chapter I: Do You Believe?

* * *

For over thousands and thousands of years, there exists a fierce battle that was fought between the demons of the underworld and the angels of the sky. Many were killed in the process and this war still continues to this day. But this story takes place somewhere else. Not in the fiery depths of Hell or the majestic skies of Heaven. Our story takes place in the heart of Domino City, Japan...  
  
As the busy citizen's of Domino rushed to get to work on time, one teenager pushes his way through the crowd to make it to school promptly. His wild blonde hair flew as a forceful wind attempted to push him back but the teen just fought the wind and continued running.  
  
He looked down at his watch with his hazel brown eyes and they widened, "_Shimatta! There's absolutely no way now I can make it on time!_" he shouted.  
  
He then started to sprint, hoping that by some miracle he'll actually make it on time. Just as he was about to run the crosswalk, the walk signal turned red and a long back limo pulled up to where he was.  
  
The blonde immediately knew who it belonged to and thought for a moment, "_As much as I hate to ask this bastard for favors, I guess I really have no choice..._"  
  
He walked over to the passenger seat window and tapped on the window lightly, "Hey open up! I know you're in there!" he shouted, his tapping turning into a pounding.  
  
The window rolled down, revealing a handsome young man with perfect chocolate brown hair and a pair of cold royal blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want mutt?" he asked in a cold voice.  
  
The blonde swallowed and took a stab at it, "Look Kaiba, as much I don't want to do anything with you, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school", he asked quietly, bowing down politely and looking down at the ground, knowing that he was going to resent this later.  
  
Kaiba smirked and placed his hand on the blonde head, "Such a poor puppy", he sympathized.  
  
Just as the blonde was thinking that Kaiba was going to give him a ride, the brunette rolled up the window and drove away. The blonde sweat dropped and clenched his teeth in anger, "Ra damn you Kaiba!" he shouted in fury, the people on the street all turning their attention towards him.  
  
Jounouchi sprinted his way to school as fast as his tired legs would let him and by the time he arrived, it was already 8:20. He walked to the principal's to get a late slip, which was no surprise since he was late almost every other day. He knocked on the principal's door and let himself in.  
  
The principal turned around from his spinney chair and shook his head, "My, my Jounouchi. This is about the twelfth time this month!" he exclaimed, taking out a pad and a pen.  
  
Jounouchi smiled weakly, "Gomen sensei", he apologized, "I'll try to be more prompt next time."  
  
"You say that and yet you always end up being late anyway", the principal said, ripping out the small late slip from his pad, "You've got a good head on your shoulders Jounouchi demo I sometimes end up doubting it. You should try to be more like... Like Seto Kaiba", he lectured.  
  
Jounouchi cringed at the sound of that name but he let out a convincing fake smile and nodded, "I'll try", he said, taking the piece of paper from the principal.  
  
The old man nodded, "Well best be on your way Jounouchi. And, try to stay out of trouble okay?"  
  
Jounouchi smiled, "I'll try", he repeated himself, stepping out of the office.  
  
He walked to the class he was suppose to be in and once he stepped in, all heads turned to the blonde. The teacher shook her head, "Well, it's nice to see that you decided to join us today Jounouchi-san", she said in a harsh tone.  
  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes as he handed the slip to the teacher at the desk. He walked to the back of the room and took his seat quietly next to a girl with earth brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Just as Jounouchi sat down, the girl next to him sighed, "Jounouchi, why do you always have to be late?" she asked him immediately.  
  
The blonde rolled his eyes again, "Not now Anzu, please", he asked in an uninterested voice, indicating that this was not the time to be lecturing him.  
  
Anzu nodded, "Alright, demo you're going to get it at lunch", she told him, causing Jounouchi to moan.  
  
So for the rest of the school day, Jounouchi was scolded for several things: being late for school, forgetting his homework, falling asleep in class, and blowing up the chemistry lab for the sixth time in the past month. Jounouchi ran his hand through his wild hair and sighed despairingly, "_Someone's out to get me... I just know it_", he muttered, resting his head in his arms that were folded on the desk.  
  
He turned his attention towards the window and stared up at the never ending clear blue sky. He smiled, "_It'd be nice if I could just grow wings and get away from all of this..._" he dreamed.

* * *

One boy stands on top a small hill in the middle of a serene grass covered field with splotches of colors given off by the beautiful flowers. The sun is shining and beaming its rays on the meadow below as well as the boy. The gentle breeze blows through, dancing with the flowers and softly flips the boy's snow white hair. He looks up at the sky with his shining chocolate brown eyes and while he has a tender smile on his face, he lets out a sad sigh.  
  
"Yo Ry!" someone shouts off in the distance. The boy turns around and spots to bodies running towards him. One of them his rather small with spiky hair made up of the colors purple, black, and golden yellow, his large and bright eyes a violet color. The other one is much taller than the other boy with sandy blonde hair and narrow lavender eyes.  
  
The boy named Ryou smiles genuinely at his friends, "Konnichiwa Yuugi-kun, Malik-kun", he greets them, walking towards them.  
  
The small boy named Yuugi stops in front of Ryou and pants softly, "W-What are you... doing here... Ryou-kun...?" he asks through breaths, Malik walking behind him.  
  
"Oh, I was just enjoying the scenery is all", he replied, "After all, this could be the last I'll see this place..." he said grimly.  
  
Malik frowned, "Hey, don't say that Ry. I know things don't look good for the angels demo, it'll turn around", he told him reassuringly, "Just have faith."  
  
Ryou nodded and Yuugi smiled, "Wow, you sure seem hopeful Malik. Usually, you're the one who's always saying that bad things will happen to the angels and that the demons will take over", he pointed out.  
  
Malik smiled, "I guess so", he said, his smile turning into a smirk, "Demo, we have an ace up our sleeves boys", he told them mysteriously with a grin.  
  
Ryou and Yuugi looked at each other and then at Malik, waiting for his explanation. Malik pulled out a piece of paper from his pant pocket and handed it to them. Ryou and Yuugi both held one end of the paper and read it to themselves quietly. As they got closer and closer to finishing the notice written on it, their eyes grew wider and wider until Yuugi let out an outburst, "Ra Almighty!"  
  
"And they're sure about this? Are you sure it's not a mistake?" Ryou asked Malik with almost a sense of hope mixed with doubt in his voice.  
  
Malik nodded, "Sure as sure, I swear to the Almighty one", he said.  
  
Yuugi smiled slightly, "Then we really do have a chance to turn this battle around! All we have to do is find him and then we'll have a greater chance of victory!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Then we'd best make preparations to see him tonight", Ryou decided on.  
  
"I agree", Malik said, "It'll be good to find this guy fast before it's too late for Heaven."  
  
"Wait though; does this boy know that he's the High Cleric of Ra?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head slowly, "I doubt it... There hasn't been a High Cleric for over five hundred years. That title would have surely been forgotten. Even the Almighty one doubted that that name still existed. Do you suppose it's just luck that that name still exists and that we were able to find him?"  
  
Malik shrugged, "Don't ask me. Demo, whether it may be dumb luck or not, I'm taking it. We really don't have many options at this point. The demon army is slowly making its way up to Heaven, killing off angels one by one. If we don't awaken this one's powers soon, then it really will be too late."

* * *

Anzu walked down the hall after the final bell rang, setting the students free from the long school day. Just as she turned the corner, she spotted Jounouchi moping the floor lazily. "Jounouchi, do you have clean up duty again?" she asked him, remembering that he was on clean up duty just last week.  
  
He shook his head, "Iie, this is part of my detention. After this, I have to write "I will not mix hazardous chemicals together and explode the chemistry lab" one hundred times on the board and type up a five page essay, single space mind you, on why doing you homework is important."   
  
Anzu sweat dropped, "That's rough, demo, that is what you get for being so irresponsible", she preached in an 'I'm right and much for superior than you' sort of voice.  
  
Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Geez Anzu, you're starting to sound like that smug asshole Kaiba", he commented.  
  
She smiled slightly at him, "Maybe, demo at least Kaiba doesn't ever get in trouble", she said as her parting words before she left, "Ja matte Jounouchi!"  
  
"Ja ne Anzu", he after her, moping up the dirt spots on the floor. And after Jounouchi was finally all done giving the floors a good wash down and thought his job was finally over, the door he was standing next to opened and out stepped Kaiba onto the spotless hallway, his dirt covered shoes ruining all of Jounouchi's hard work.   
  
Jounouchi's eyes shot open as he glared at the brunette with angry eyes. Kaiba glanced at the blonde and raised an eyebrow, "Why so mad mutt?" he asked.  
  
Jounouchi growled and pointed to the floor, "You asshole! You ruined all of my hard work!"  
  
Kaiba looked down at the floor and shrugged, "It's not that clean", he commented, "Look, you missed that spot over there, and there and there... and how the hell could you miss that?" he said, "I can even see that spot on the floor all the way over there", he said, pointing to the far corner at the end of the hall.  
  
Jounouchi's annoyance was growing bigger and bigger with each passing comment and second, "Okay! I get it! Get off my back!" he shouted, "And what are doing here anyway?" he asked, wondering why Kaiba was still in school when it almost five, "Unless..." he thought out loud, "The all obedient Kaiba also got a detention!" he exclaimed with a grin on his face.  
  
Kaiba smirked, "You wished Jounouchi", he said arrogantly, "Unlike you, being a juvenile delinquent and all, I'm on the Student Council committee and they needed by help", he informed him with superiority.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving", he said, walking pass the blonde.  
  
Jounouchi glared at him and stuck his tongue out childishly while Kaiba had his back turn. "Shimatta I hate that guy..." he said to no one in particular, cleaning the floor again once he left. After what seemed like forever in Jounouchi's mind, he finally got all of his work done and was at last ready to leave.  
  
He grabbed his book bag and got as far away as he could with his legs from the school. He checked his watch and it was already 6:30. He sweat dropped, "Man... I'm never going to be about to get all of this homework done..." he said out loud.  
  
He looked at the already darkened sky sighed but his eyes light up, "Oh wait! If I take a shortcut through the park, I'll make it home and still have enough time to catch Yu-Gi-Oh!" ((A/N- Eh heh...))  
  
And with the determination of not missing an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh, he headed towards the park. But when he reached there, he was having second thoughts. The park was dimly lighted by the street lights and the trees cased eerie shadows, an ominous and chilling wind sweeping through him, sending bad vibes through his body.  
  
Jounouchi sweat dropped, "_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._" he thought.  
  
He checked his watch again and it was now 6:45. He had fifteen minutes to get home. He shook his head and put on a strong face, "Iie! This is not the time to be having doubts Jounouchi! This is just a stupid park, and besides, who would be wandering through the park at this time?" he asked himself, wandering into the recreational area.  
  
Jounouchi kept his eyes ahead and was set on making it on time. When he saw the little bridge just a few meters ahead of him, he knew he was nearly half way there. Just as Jounouchi took a step, a dark figure walked into the street light, stopping him dead in his tracks.  
  
The blonde couldn't really make out the figure's dark face but he did see a pair of evil looking eyes glimmering in the light shining down on the figure's blonde hair. Jounouchi swallowed, "_Oh no! What if it's some weirdo that's gonna beat me up and steal my shoes!?_" he exclaimed in his mind. ((A/N- coughGravitationcough))  
  
He stepped back once, "_Okay, if I make a break for it now, maybe I'll make it out alive..._" he thought.  
  
As he took further steps backwards, the figure extended his arm and was now pointing at the blonde. "Eep!" Jounouchi squeaked, now too scared to move.  
  
"Yo guys, I found him", the figure called out.  
  
"_Oh shit! Now he's gonna send his goon squad on me!_" the blonde thought immediately.  
  
Two other figures stepped into the light but it wasn't what Jounouchi was thinking. One figure was short with spiky hair and dressed up in a white tunic and a pair of white pants and black sneakers. The other figure was definitely taller than the first with long hair and wearing a white gown that came down to their calves and white baggy pants under there with nice black dress shoes. And the figure in the middle was the tallest among the three, clothed in a white vase and white turtle neck with white pants and black shoes.  
  
Jounouchi sweat dropped, "_What the...? That doesn't look like any kind of gang... They look like church kids_", he thought.  
  
The three started approaching the blonde and Jounouchi was still scared what they might kill him right here and now. "Iie! Don't come any closer!" he shouted, his knees collapsing to the floor, "I know karate!"  
  
But that didn't stop them. "Okay, okay, here's my wallet, just don't kill me!" he screamed with his eyes shut tight, throwing his wallet on the ground.   
  
"Kill you? Why would we do that?" asked one of the three.  
  
Jounouchi opened his eyes slowly and saw three faces staring down at him. The shortest one had the face of a child with his large and bright violet eyes and his brilliant smile. The one with long hair had a shy smile on and gentle looking chocolate brown eyes. The tallest of them had a questionable look on his face as his lavender eyes stared at him uncomfortably.  
  
"_Dude, what kind of gang is this? There's a little boy, some foreign guy, and a... really kawaii looking girl..._" he thought.  
  
"Here, let me help you up", the one with long hair offered him, extending their hand.  
  
Jounouchi took hold and stumbled upwards, "Uh... Arigato", he said afterwards, "_Wow, she really is kawaii, though, not much development in the chest area_", he noticed.   
  
The tall one pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at his. His eyes jolted from the paper to Jounouchi's face again and again until it was confirmed, "He's the one alright", he said, "Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
The other two smiled brightly and then turned to Jounouchi, who had no idea what was going on.  
  
"_What does he mean by that? How does he know my name? Have they been stalking me or something?!_" he asked, getting freaked out.  
  
"Um, gomen for being rude or anything demo, do I know who you people are?" he asked, now getting curious.  
  
The small one smiled, "You may not know us, demo we certainly know you, Jounouchi-sama."  
  
"Jounouchi-sama?" the blonde questioned, "_OH HELL!!! They really have been stalking me! They think I'm their Lord!_"  
  
The tall one questioned the freaked out look on Jounouchi's face and cleared his throat, "Okay, I think it might help if we introduced ourselves first", he decided on.  
  
The one with long hair nodded, "That's a good idea. Well, watashi wa Ryou", he introduced themselves.  
  
Jounouchi frowned, "_Oh... Okay, it's a boy. Huh... He's kind of girlie looking then..._"   
  
"And that's Yuugi and Malik", he said, pointing to the short one and then the tall one.  
  
Jounouchi nodded in semi understanding, "Um, nice to meet you all demo, how do you guys know my name?"  
  
Yuugi smiled, "Well, how could we not? You're only the High Cleric of Ra after all!" he proclaimed with a grin.  
  
"High what-zits of who-zits?" Jounouchi asked, never being more confused in his life.  
  
Malik slapped his forehead mentally, "_Maybe Ryou was right... Maybe the guys in information did make a mistake..._"  
  
Ryou sweat dropped, "Um, allow me to explain. We three are angels sent here by the Almighty Ra and we were sent here to see you. You see Jounouchi- sama, you're the High Cleric and as High Cleric, it's your destiny to you to defeat the demons that are trying to take over Heaven", he explained slowly.  
  
The blonde stared at him, dumb founded, "Uhh... You lost me at the 'angel' part", he said.  
  
The three angels looked at each other and all sighed at how difficult this was. Jounouchi wasn't exactly having en easily time coping with this either.  
  
"Look, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny. And I have to go okay?" the blonde told them, "So see ya, weirdos", he muttered, walking off.  
  
Just as the three angels were about to believe that perhaps this boy wasn't the one they were looking for, Yugi came up with an idea, "Hold on Jounouchi-sama!" he called out, running towards the blonde.  
  
Jounouchi looked back, "_What do they want now? I'm totally gonna miss my show!_" he whined.  
  
Yuugi stood up on his toes and tied to reach Jounouchi's face but alas, he was much too short. Yuugi pouted, "Malik-kun! You do it!" he shouted.  
  
Malik nodded and walked over with Ryou. The tanned angel stood about three feet away and out of thin air, a light sword appeared in his hand, pointing the tip at the blonde. The long, thin blade glimmered silver in the street light, his hand grasped tightly around the gold handle, decorated with a pair of angel wings.  
  
Jounouchi swallowed, "Oh no, they're really gonna kill me now!"  
  
He watched in horror as Malik chanted something in a language he didn't know and then a bright beam of silvery light shot out from the tip of the blade and hit Jounouchi's forehead. Yet, the blonde didn't feel a thing. No pain. No hurt. All he felt was a warm feeling in his soul.  
  
Then, as if things couldn't weirder for the baffled blonde, a pair of magnificent, snow white angel wings sprouted from his back. Jounouchi's hazel eyes widened as the wings stretched outward and took one powerful flap.  
  
Ryou smiled, "Isn't this what you wished for Jounouchi-sama?"  
  
He turned his attention towards the window and stared up at the never ending clear blue sky. He smiled, "It'd be nice if I could just grow wings and get away from all of this..." he dreamed.  
  
The wings faded minutes later and while most people would freak out and run away, Jounouchi stayed put, wanting to learn more.  
  
"Do you believe us now?" Yuugi asked.  
  
The blonde nodded, "Hai..."

* * *

Author's End Note(s)/ Comment(s):  
  
... Erm, yeah... Review and no flame because then I'll have to kill myself and put that on your conscience... 


	2. House Guests

Oi! Three reviews!? That's why more than what I deserve -.-;; [[deserves a zero -.-uuu]] Anyway, now sure what to say about this chapter except... Well, you judge. I'm just going to say it's a suckfest but that's because I think anything I write or draw is a suckfest uu I hope you like it and no flamers

Disclaimer: No I not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi who I worship dearly!! worship worship

* * *

Burendo Suru no Hikari to Yami

By: points to username

Chapter II: House Guests

* * *

Malik sweat dropped when the three angels and Jounouchi arrived at the blonde's house. To put it simply, Jounouchi's house was a complete and utter mess. There was garbage laying all over the floor, making it look like a sea of half eaten, half drunken junk food wrappers and cans. His unwashed laundry was hanging off his lamps and placed haphazardly on the furniture. Malik shuddered, imagining what the bathroom must have looked like. 

Jounouchi smiled weakly, "Eh, gomen nasai for the mess. I haven't cleaned in days."

"_More like in years!"_ Malik thought immediately.

Jounouchi placed his book bag on the floor and stepped over piles of garbage to get to the kitchen, "Make yourselves at home", he told them.

"_Where!?"_ Malik felt like shouting.

Ryou and Yuugi looked at each other and sighed. "I had my doubts about Jounouchi-sama demo this definitely takes the cake. You'd think the High Cleric of Ra would be more... tidy", Ryou stated.

Yuugi smiled warily, "Hey! Come on guys, so our one and only savoir is a pig!"

"That's an understatement Yuugi", Malik said.

Ryou looked at the garbage covered floor and shook his head, having the urge to clean up this disaster. He scanned around the area, estimating how long it would take to clean this up until a saw a bag of Cheetos lying on the floor move.

"Eep!" Ryou screeched, leaping back a few steps and taking cover behind Malik.  
  
The tanned angel raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Ry?" he asked.  
  
Ryou swallowed and pointed towards the direction where he saw the thing move, "T-That thing! It just moved!" he exclaimed.  
  
"W-What thing?" Yuugi asked, getting a little scared himself.  
  
Malik, who decided to be the brave one, walked cautiously over to the area where Ryou spotted out. He reluctantly extended his hand and lifted up the mega-sized empty bag of Cheetos and saw nothing.  
  
He sighed in relief, "It's okay guys. It's nothing", he told them.  
  
Just when the three thought the coast was clear, a furry head popped out the bag and greeted them a high-pitched 'meow'. The three jumped at the unexpected sound, Malik dropping the bag and running back to join his friends.  
  
Jounouchi walked out of the kitchen a second later, "What's all the racket?" he asked them.  
  
The three angels pointed to the bag of Cheetos with the same frightened look on their faces. Jounouchi looked down at where they were pointing to and out crawled a small cat with orangey, reddish hair and bright auburn brown eyes.

"Oh, hey there Maha", the blonde greeted the small kitten, bending down and scooping it up lovingly. ((A/N-Ai.... Gomen nasai... But .hackSIGN was on my mind! ))  
  
The three teens looked at other and sweat dropped at how foolish they were acting. Jounouchi looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you guys were making all that commotion over a neko."  
  
The three blushed and Jounouchi sweat dropped, "You guys need to chill..." he told them, letting the cat jump out of this arms and scampering towards the three.  
  
Maha looked up at the three strangers curiously with its large eyes. Ryou looked back at it and felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach until an adoring smile occupied his face.

"Aww... Aren't you just so kawaii?" he exclaimed, squatting down and patting Maha on the head affectionately.  
  
Malik sweat dropped at Ryou's sudden change in personality, "Ry, don't you think we should tell him about his position?" he asked.  
  
Ryou looked up at Malik and then stood up, "Hai", he said in a serious voice.

"I suppose we should start at the beginning", Ryou decided on.  
  
Yuugi shot his hand up, "May I begin?" he asked in an excited voice.  
  
Malik nodded and Jounouchi sweat dropped at how childish Yuugi was acting. Yuugi took in a deep breath before he began, "Well it's like this. For over thousands and thousands of years, the demons and angels have been participating in a fierce battle. The demon army is commanded by Orisis, God of the Underworld, and the angels are commanded by the Almighty Sun God, Ra."  
  
Malik took over after Yuugi, "Then at one point, Orisis enlisted the help of a human Demon Lord to help defeat the angels. As a counter measure, Ra also recruited a human, known as a High Cleric. For over hundred of years, High Clerics have fought side by side with Ra and the angels. Generations and generations of High Clerics have served in this never ending war and now, Jounouchi-sama, you are the next High Cleric."  
  
Ryou looked at the blonde who was trying to retain all of this information, "It's your destiny now, Jounouchi-sama. It's up to you to save the angels and defeat the Demon Lord", he told him.  
  
Jounouchi swallowed nervously, "D-demo, who is this Demon Lord?" he asked.

"He's being found right now", Malik answered him, "I have no doubt in my mind that the demons are searching for him."

"Then why can't we just find this guy before the demons do?" the blonde asked.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, "If only it were that simple. A Demon Lord's spiritual energies are hidden very well, making it difficult for angels to pin point him. Only other demons may be able to sense him", he explained.  
  
Jounouchi nodded, "I still don't really understand... I mean, how did I become the new High Cleric? You said it was from generations... demo, I really don't think that any of my ancestors were High Clerics, at least I don't think."  
  
Ryou shook his head, "Iie Jounouchi-sama. It's not that you were related to the previous High Clerics, it's just the spiritual energy you hold inside of you", he told him.

"My spirit energy?" Jounouchi asked. ((A/N- Wow, this is starting to sound like Yuu Yuu Hakusho. -.-;;))

"Hai, if you didn't have the strong spirit energy you possess, it wouldn't have been possible for us to reveal your wings", Malik said.

"So then, what now? How do I defeat this Demon Lord?" the blonde asked them.

"With your powers duh!" Yuugi stated with a smile, "You have to fight fire with fire!"

"What Yuugi's trying to say is that you have to waken the powers locked up within you", Malik explained.

"How do I do that?" Jounouchi asked.

"That's where we come in", Ryou told him, "Our job is to train you and prepare you for your battle with the demons."

"Now, the real question is Jounouchi-sama, are you ready for this? Are you ready to endure this training?" Malik asked.  
  
All eyes were on Jounouchi, waiting for this reply. Jounouchi's gave them a solemn look, really thinking about his decision. After a long and hard reflection, Jounouchi gave them a smirk, "You bet", he told them.  
  
The three smiled at other and then at Jounouchi. "We are very grateful Jounouchi-sama", Ryou thanked him with a polite bow.  
  
Yuugi sighed, "Well, now that that's all over, we have to ask you a favor Jounouchi-sama", he said shyly.  
  
The blonde sweat dropped, _"Another favor?"_

"Um, we were just wondering, if it was possible... for us to stay here", Ryou asked looking at the garbage covered floor.  
  
Jounouchi sweat dropped even more, _"You gotta be kidding me..."_ he said, _"I barely have enough room for myself. How am I supposed to fit three angels in here?"_

* * *

Yuugi walked over to the pull out sofa in which his two other angel friends shared for the night. Yuugi slept on the other, smaller, but just the perfect size for someone like him, sofa. Ryou layed there peacefully while Malik on the other hand, slept in the oddest position, his body nearly falling head first onto the floor. 

The small angel placed his hands on his hips, _"How can they just sleep the day away?"_ he asked himself.

Yuugi grinned as he climbed onto the foot of the bed and while stifling his giggles, fell backwards on the bed in the gap between the two sleeping angels, the force of his fall pushing the other two up in the air about two inches. Ryou's eyes opened warily when he landed back down on the mattress with a soft 'plop' sound.

He sat up and looked down at Yuugi who was laying there with a bright smile. "Ohayoo Ryou-kun!" he chirped happily with giggles in his upbeat voice.

Ryou smiled back half-heartly, "Ohayoo Yuugi-kun", he said back to him. For as long as Yuugi had been his friend, the small angel was like his personal alarm clock. And while Ryou did much rather sleep in on certain days, he could never stay mad at Yuugi for a long time.

"Um, where's Malik-kun?" Ryou asked, noticing how his side of the bed was empty.

Yuugi sat up and looked over at the edge of the bed. Malik landed on the floor but the noise of his crash was negated because of the thick layer of garbage. Ryou sweat dropped as he got out of bed and walked over to Malik's side.

He shook the tanned angel's shoulder softly, "Hey, wake up Malik-kun", he said.

Malik didn't move. "Wake up Malik-kun", Ryou repeated, his voice a little louder now, shaking his shoulder harder.

Still nothing. Ryou's half-sleepy eyes narrowed as he took hold of both shoulder and started shaking them roughly, "Wake up Malik!" he shouted.

Malik's mouth moved, mumbling something about pie, Ryou couldn't tell. The white haired boy sweat dropped, "An atomic bomb could land on Malik-kun and he'll still be sleeping like a rock..." he commented.

Yuugi slipped out of bed and was on the other side of Malik now. He poked Malik's noise with his finger. Ryou looked down at him. He still didn't move. Ryou closed his eyes in disbelief at how he didn't move an inch. And when he opened back up, he saw Yuugi slapping Malik's face repeatedly.

"Hey! Get up sleepy head!" Yuugi shouted, "Wake up in there!"

Ryou sweat dropped even more, "Yuugi-kun!" he exclaimed.

Apparently that woke Malik up as his eyes opened slowly, looking up at the white haired angel and the spiky haired one. "Keep it down Ry", Malik told him, yawning.

Ryou sweat dropped and just when he was about to make a comment, Jounouchi ran out of his room and into the living room, "Shimatta! I'm late again!" he shouted, putting on his school jacket on in a haphazard manner, his hair a complete mess, his book bag half open with papers flying out.

"Ja matte guys!" he shouted before sprinting down out the door.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, "Hey? Doesn't Jounouchi-sama have school?"

Ryou sweat dropped yet again, "He must have forgotten or something..." he said, looking up at the clock that said it was ten o' clock.

Malik touch his face and winced, "Oww... Why does my face hurt so much?" he asked, the two angels sweat dropping and laughing warily.

* * *

"Anzu nearly had a heart attack when she found out that I was late again", Jounouchi told his friend with the oddest haircut and earthy brown eyes, "I really just don't get her sometimes Honda... I mean, one minute I think she hates my guts and the next, she's worried sick about me", he said. 

"You know how she is Jou. She's always worrying about her friends", Honda told him.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Well, if she could worry just a little less, I'd appreciate it."

"Demo, I really can't blame her Jou. I mean, it's been pretty hard for you since you moved out of your dad's place", Honda commented, "How's your job going Jou? Or did you get fired again?"

"Hey now, what's that suppose to mean!?" the blonde asked him suspiciously, eyeing him.

Honda sweat dropped, "Nothing, nothing", he said quickly, "Hey, you mind not looking at me think that? It makes it kinda hard for me to go."

Jounouchi turned to his own urinal ((A/N- insert massive sweatdrop here)) and zipped up his pants. He pulled the handle, flushing the defiled urinal and went over to the sink to wash his hands, Honda flowing after him. Jounouchi could already map out the rest of his day. First off, Anzu would yell at him some more. Then he'd probably get detention from five different teachers and then to finish it off, he'd have to face Kaiba again.

The blonde sighed tiredly, _"Man how I love my life..."_

The two cleaned their hands and when they stepped out of the bathroom, Anzu's angered face was the first thing they saw. "You'd better have a good explanation for why you were two hours late today Jounouchi", she demanded immediately.

The blonde sweat dropped,_ "Oh great... How am I supposed to tell her that I have three mystical beings living in my house and trying to teach me how to become the High Cleric of Ra and defeat the demon army from destroying Heaven?"_

He ran a hand through his tangled hair, thinking it through. He looked at Anzu and started his explanation, "Well, it's like this Anzu. I guess, you can say, I have people staying over at my house and we sort of stayed up all night and partied."

While most of it was true, the four of them didn't actually 'party'. It was more like trying to calm an extremely hyper Yuugi and Malik because they had eaten so much sugar. How was Jounouchi supposed to know that they've never eaten candy and other highly sugared stuff before? He could have sworn that Heaven had stuff like cookies and cakes.

"People?" Anzu questioned, "What people?" she asked in a super suspicious voice.

"Yeah! And why the hell didn't you invite us over!?" Honda asked right after her, towering over the blonde in a very uncomfortable manner, Anzu glaring at him.

Jounouchi sweat dropped, "They're friends I just met not too long ago", he explained to them.

If by 'not too long ago', you mean less than twenty hours. Anzu gasped, "You let complete strangers into your house!? Jounouchi, for all you know they would be homicidal!"

"No they can't..." Jounouchi muttered, _"Last time I checked, angels were good..."_

"Well then, you'd better invite me over Jounouchi! I think they're a bad influence on you!" she exclaimed.

"Me too! I wanna meet them too!" Honda said after her.

The blonde sweat dropped, _"Demo I can't do that! They'll freak out when they find out that the three are actually angels!"_

He was torn. He couldn't reveal to his friends that they were mystical beings especially because he swore to the name of Ra that he wouldn't and be stuck dead if he did. And since they were angels, they had to have great connections with the Big Guy. Or possibly get killed by Malik. Malik for some reason didn't act like an angel. He was a lot more devious and cunning with an evil glint in his eyes. Not to mention Jounouchi already had an encounter with that blade of his. The only time Malik seems to be at his best is when he's talking with Ryou.

But if he didn't tell Anzu and Honda, they would only hound him until they could meet these 'friends'. And they'd seriously do it too. Once Jounouchi didn't tell them that his was moving into his own apartment and Anzu kept sending him all of these threatening e-mail messages and even followed him home one day. Jounouchi swears that Anzu doesn't have a life.

Jounouchi sighed, "I'll talk with them. They're a little shy when it comes to meeting new people", he lied.

Anzu and Honda smiled at each other and then at Jounouchi who could release half a smile.

* * *

Jounouchi walked home right after school, which was amazing because he didn't get a detention today. Instead, he must come to school on Saturday and clean every single board in the whole school. He decided it was a fair punishment. At least now he wouldn't miss Yu-Gi-Oh. But he couldn't sidestep his last thing he had on his 'To Do List'. He ran into Kaiba after the last bell and like always, Kaiba threw one of his witty comments at him, causing him to curse at the CEO loudly. 

Jounouchi gritted his teeth, "Damn that bastard!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth, his hands balling up into fists.

He walked up to his apartment room and when he opened the door, he could have sworn he was in the wrong house. His--- House--- Was--- CLEAN!!! ((A/N- Dun dun DUN!!! [[plays weird music in the background]] -.-;;))

The floors were spotless and he could have sworn he could see his face on the shiny tiles. His clothes were put away neatly in the closet and everything was tidy and organized. Ryou walked out of the kitchen with an apron around his waist, "Oh, konnichiwa Jounouchi-sama", he greeted him with a smile.

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow and turned around, ready to walk out the door, "Gomen, I must have the wrong house", he said.

Ryou sweat dropped, "Uh, hey! Jounouchi-sama!"

Malik grabbed Jounouchi by his book bag, "Hey, you'd better be grateful for what Ryou did. It took him four hours to clean up this place", he told him in a rather cold and chilling voice.

Jounouchi shuddered and smiled at Ryou, "Arigato Ryou! Arigato!" he said immediately, bowing down politely.

Yuugi laughed, "You'll have to excuse Malik. He practically worships the ground Ryou steps o---"

Malik cuts him off by throwing a plastic cup at the small angel's face, his own tanned face a pink color. Jounouchi raises an eyebrow while Ryou shakes his head in disbelief, his face turning a little pink as well.

"Um, would you like any food Jounouchi-sama? I made dessert", Ryou told him, changing the subject.

Jounouchi nodded instantly, "Hai please", he said, starving since he forgot money to buy food at school.

He sat down at the spotless kitchen table and Ryou brought out a platter full of rice balls shaped in the forms of animals like a rabbit or a mouse. Jounouchi couldn't help but drool over the delectable treats, picking one up and taking a bite into it. His mouth watered as he chewed it, savoring the sweet taste.

He blonde swung around in his chair and beamed at Ryou, "Oh my gods! This is **_so_** good Ryou!"

The white haired angel blushed, "Oh, arigato Jounouchi-sama", he thanked.

"Ryou, will you marry me?" Jounouchi asked a second later, actually being serious.

Well, more like half-serious and half-joking. Jounouchi could have cared less he was boy or that he was an angel. But Ryou could pass for a wife. After all, when he first met him, he thought he was girl. And he does housework and cooks like a professional chef.

Malik didn't take his proposal very likely though, throwing a glare at his 'savior'. Jounouchi sweat dropped and finished his rice ball in silence. He looked at Yuugi was getting one of them as well and noticed how he wasn't wearing the white tunic he had on last night. Instead, it was a dark navy blue tank top and rather tight black pants. He looked over at Malik and Ryou and realized they weren't in their white clothes either. He didn't believe that they were borrowing his clothes and he didn't see them carrying bags with them when they arrived at his house last night.

"Um, may I ask where you guys got the clothes from?" Jounouchi asked.

"Oh, the people up in Heaven sent them down here", Yuugi explained, "Since we're going to be with you for a while, we needed to be able to blend in with the crowd ya know?"

Jounouchi nodded when he remembered something, "Oh, um, speaking of which... I was just wondering... If maybe I could invite my friends over to meet you guys", he asked shyly, "I mean I know I'm not to reveal to other people that you're angels demo I couldn't say no and---"

"Go ahead", Malik said, cutting him off.

Jounouchi looked up at him. "You can invite them over", Malik told him.

"For real!?" Jounouchi asked, hoping that he would say 'no' because he didn't really want Anzu and Honda to visit.

"Of course", Ryou answered, "After all, if we're going to be training you, it could take months before you've mastered your skills so the three of us need to blend in with the crowd. That's why they sent us these clothes."

"Hey, I just said that!" Yuugi chirped.

Jounouchi sighed, _"Great... Anzu and Honda get to come over..."_

* * *

Author's End Note(s)/ Comments(s): 

Aww, end of chapter. I praise you if you actually spent time to read all of that. hands you a cookie Chapter three, uhh, is pretty non-existant right now. Hopely, by some wonderful twist of fate, I will actually update this story. x3;; Until then, review and no flames, otherwise.... [[holds knife to neck]] oO;;;;


End file.
